1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaning devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vacuum cleaning device incorporated in a cleaning cart for use by janitorial service workers. Conventionally, floors and commercial buildings such as groceries, restaurants and office buildings have been cleaned by first utilizing a manually pushed dust mop followed by cleaning with a rotary scrubber. This method of cleaning is unsatisfactory because the dust mop pushes the dirt across the floor, leaving a film which causes streaks when the rotary floor scrubber is utilized to polish the floor. While commercial vacuuming devices are well known, they require a long and cumbersome electrical cord and are bulky and difficult to transport. In order to overcome this problems, the present invention provides a transportable cleaning cart which includes a pair of battery powered vacuuming motors convertible between wet and dry operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vacuum cleaning devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a vacuum cleaning device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,071, which issued to H. Mueller et al on Mar. 20, 1973. This patent discloses a sealed and grounded electric motor housing provided with a castered supporting dolly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,590, which issued to J. Sundheim on Mar. 4, 1980, discloses a device for cleaning surfaces using a high velocity stream of cleaning fluid. The device includes a wheeled cart having a vacuum pick up system for recirculating the cleaning fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,145, which issued to D. Lowder on Sept. 16, 1980, discloses a vacuum cleaning device in which a wheeled carriage supports a plurality of different sized collection tanks on a pivot support rod extending between upward extending portions of a handle frame mounted on the carriage base. The rear of each of the tanks includes a transverse groove dimensioned to slip on to the pivot support rod. The tanks may be pivoted about the support rod to dump the contents contained therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,385, which issued to J. Wimsatt et al on Feb. 9, 1982, discloses a carpet cleaning system which is convertible between a vacuum cleaning configuration and a liquid cleaning configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,420, which issued to R. Williams et al on June 17, 1986, discloses a mobile carpet cleaning machine which is propelled over the carpet to be cleaned. The device includes an elongated cylindrical brush, a vacuum system with a floating vacuum head and a blower. In operation, the cylindrical brush is set into a rotating motion and engages the underlying carpet. A cleaning solution is sprayed onto the rotating brush which in turn transfers the solution onto the underlying carpet. The vacuum head then passes over the carpet directly behind the rotating brush and effectively picks up a combined mixture of air and cleaning fluid.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a cleaning cart having a plurality of compartments for collecting trash and storing cleaning supplies and utensils in combination with a battery powered vacuum cleaning system. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the provision of a combined utility cleaning cart and vacuuming system with a vertically adjustable squeegee which is selectively replaceable for wet or dry operation. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of vacuum cleaning devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such vacuum cleaning devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.